


Battered Child, Wounded Woman.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Title says it all pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered Child, Wounded Woman.

Suki Alonso had refused to submit herself into any programme that could end with her facing up to her father in court, she had, somewhat gracefully, accepted that she would need counselling. All the same she had not expected a group therapy session and she certainly hadn't expected to feel so strongly for someone else... she had thought her father had completely killed that part of her. 

Still, at 24, she knew she had a chance to change her life, hers and perhaps even Kathleen's. The woman was new to the therapy sessions and, for the most part, she was silent, seeming only able to cry. She had, slowly, shown why, she was not just mute, she was deaf, a factor that had led to her mother beating her soundly for not doing as she was told. Suki had found herself able to understand much of Kathleen's words and, when others laughed she had spoken up angrily. 

"Leave her alone..."

She had turned her gaze to Kathleen, quietly encouraging her to continue, taking Kathleen's hands in her own when the woman began to cry, her eyes gentle as she touched Kathleen's cheek, reminding the woman to look at her, her words soft and slow. 

"Let me help you..."

She could still hear laughter and, almost as if to spite them, she had found herself leaning to kiss Kathleen's cheek, her lips catching the end of Kathleen's own mouth, her smile soft. 

"So beautiful..."  
Kathleen mewed surprised by the kiss and tenderness. Suki smiled softly, tenderly stroking Kathleen's cheek, her words almost a whisper. 

"Trust me?"  
Kathy nodded. Suki smiled and kissed her again tenderly. 

"We can leave... if you like?"  
Kathy nodded again. Suki had smiled and taken her hand, leading her out to the car, unlocking it and speaking gently. 

"My place or yours?"  
Kathy looked down at her feet...then indicated to her throat. Suki smiled softly and kissed her sweetly. 

"Sign it... I'll understand."  
Kathy nodded.

'Yours.'  
Suki smiled and nodded, holding the door open for her. Kathy got in. Suki shut the door, moved around the car, got in and soon, drove them to her home, parking neatly, moving to again hold Kathleen's door open for her. Kathy got out and looked around. Suki smiled and shut then locked the door, moving to unlock the house and signing for Kathy to come inside. Kathy did as asked and followed Suki inside. Suki smiled and kissed her gently, shutting then locking the door, her touch soft on Kathy's cheek. 

'Let me make love to you, sweet thing?'  
Kathy nodded and signed her consent. Suki smiled and kissed her again sweetly, leading her to the bedroom before starting to undress her. Kathy smiled and let her clothes be removed. Suki smiled and removed her own clothes, knowing it would help Kathy feel a little safer, a little less trapped and a lot more like an equal. Her touch was gentle on Kathy's cheek as she kissed her again, her hand sliding down over Kathy's neck, her touch gentle. 

"So beautiful."  
Kathy murred and purred. Suki smiled and moved to kiss Kathy's neck gently, her hand moving slowly lower over Kathy's breasts, taking her time to caress and tease each breast and nipple until both nipples were obviously hard. Kathy shivered and murred. Suki nuzzled her neck gently, comfortingly even as her hand slid lower still, gently nudging Kathy's thighs apart. Kathy murred and let her legs be parted. Suki smiled and gently kissed Kathy's neck, her caress tender even as teased Kathy's clit. Kathy mewled. Suki smiled and slowly pushed inwards, setting a slow and loving pace. Kathy shuddered as she felt the finger go in, although she soon settled into the pace. Suki smiled and slowly, gently upped the pace. Kathy soon began to shiver and shake as her climax approached.   
‘Come for me baby.’

Suki signed, using just the one hand. Kathy did just that coming apart hard.


End file.
